staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 marca 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry - poranny magazyn rozmaitości 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.40 Program dnia 9.45 Głowa do góry (1) - program informacyjno-poradniczy dla kobiet 10.00 "Dynastia" - serial prod. USA 10.50 Głowa do góry (2) 11.05 Magazyn dla kobiet 11.20 Kabaret Agnieszki Osieckiej: Głowa Kai 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Agroszkoła - Siewy wiosenne, przepisy ruchu 12.40 Alfabet - film popularnonaukowy prod. angielskiej 13.20 Fizyka - Fale elektromagnetyczne cz. 1 13.50 Co, jak i dlaczego? (19) Fale poruszają wiele, ale nie wszystko - serial popularnonaukowy prod. niemieckiej 14.00 Chemia: Aldehydy, ketony, kwasy karboksylowe. Ich wzory, podstawowe reakcje chemiczne i zastosowanie w praktyce 14.35 Telekomputer - najnowsze osiągnięcia 14.55 Przygody kapitana Remo - program dla najmłodszych 15.15 Sezam - magazyn popularnonaukowy 15.30 "Świat chemii" (22) - Polimery, serial popularnonaukowy prod. USA 16.00 Co, jak i dlaczego? - serial popularnonaukowy prod. niemieckiej 16.10 Program dnia 16.15 Dla dzieci: Tik Tak oraz film z serii "Dennis-zawadiaka" (5) - serial prod. francuskiej 17.05 Język angielski dla dzieci (19) 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 "Królik Bugs przedstawia" - serial anim prod. USA 18.00 "Pięćdziesiąt siedem dni..." - film dokumentalny 19.00 Co do grosza 19.15 Dobranoc: Mały pingwin Pik-Pok 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Dynastia" - serial prod. USA 21.00 Studio Publicystyczne "Jedynki" - listy o gospodarce 22.15 Dyskoteka z zespołem Bajm 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 Ordynariat polowy - wojskowy program publicystyczny 23.25 Family Album - amerykański kurs języka angielskiego 23.50 Poezje na dobranoc - wiersz Ernesta Brylla recytuje Krzysztof Koldberger 23.55 Jutro w programie TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Rano 8.00 Telewizja Biznes 8.15 "Denver" -ostatni dinozaur" - serial anim. prod. francusko-amerykańskiej 8.40 Świat Kobiet - magazyn 9.00 Programy lokalne 9.30 Rano 9.40 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 10.00 CNN 10.15 Język francuski (20) 10.45 Język angielski (23) 11.15 Teleklinika Doktora Anatolija Kaszpirowskiego (powtórzenie) 11.45 Rano 15.45 Powitanie 15.50 "Denver-ostatni dinozaur" - serial animowany prod. francusko -amerykańskiej 16.15 Sport: "High 5" - serial prod. USA 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Okruchy rzeczywistości - program publicystyczny 17.05 Przegląd kronik filmowych 17.40 Moja modlitwa 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Pod wspólnym dachem" (35): "Bez paniki" - serial prod. francuskiej 19.00 "Pokolenia" serial prod. angielskiej 19.20 Rozmowy o Rzeczyniepospolitej - program Aleksandra Małachowskiego 19.30 Język angielski (23) 20.00 Wielki sport: Puchar Ameryki w żeglarstwie 20.30 Polska kultura w Berlinie 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.40 "Tu-Tam" Bogusława Schaeffera w Powszechnym 22.00 "Cerromaior" - film fab. prod. portugalskiej (1980) 23.25 Reportaż 24.00 Panorama TV Lublin 17.30 Studio TV Lublin 17.35 Piosenki na życzenie - oferta 17.40 Program dziecięcy 18.00 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.20 Reklama - Videooferta 18.30 Konkurs z nagrodami 18.35 Program rozrywkowy 18.55 Reklama 19.00 Droga (cz. 1) - odcinek serialu TP 19.30 Reklama 19.35 Piosenki na życzenie 19.55 Rozstrzygnięcie konkursów 20.00 PANORAMA 20.05 Reklama 20.10 Droga (cz. II) - odcinek serialu TP 20.40 Reklamy 20.45 Studio TV Lublin 20.55 PANORAMA Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs. Pepperpot — serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The News Leave it to Beaver — serial komed. 11.00 Maude — serial komed. 11.30 The Young Doctors — serial austral. 12.00 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. USA 12.30 The Young and the Restless — serial obycz. 13.30 Barnaby Jones — serial detek. 14.30 Another World — serial obycz. 15.20 Santa Barbara — serial obycz. 15.45 Wife of the Week — teleturniej 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Diffrent Strokes — serial obycz. 18.30 Bewitched — serial komediowy 19.00 Facts of Life — serial obycz. 19.30 Candid Camera — podpatrzone ukrytą kamerą 20.00 Love at First Sight — telezabawa 20.30 Baby Talk — serial komediowy 21.00 A Town Like Alice (3) — miniserial 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Hitchhiker — serial sensacyjny 24.00 Police Story — serial kryminalny 1.00 Monsters — serial, horror 1.30 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Rugby 9.30 Hokej na lodzie NHL 10.30 Eurobics 11.00 Bodybuilding 12.00 Koszykówka NBA 14.00 Sporty motorowe na świecie 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Narciarstwo, slalom gigant mężczyzn, USA, 16.00 Gillette World Sports Special — magazyn 16.30 Boks w USA 18.00 AMA Pro Bikes — przegląd 1991 19.00 Hiszpańska piłka nożna 19.30 Kickboxing z Holandii 20.30 Endurance Motor Sport 21.30 Boks w Wielkiej Brytanii — na żywo 23.30 Snooker MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside — przeboje na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV’s Greatest Hits największe przeboje m.in. „Easy Lover” Phila Gollinsa i Phila Baily’ego 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz., wywiady z artystami 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV Prime — najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 19.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today — rap show 19.30 Teledyski na życzenie prezentuje Ray Cokes 22.00 MTV’s Greatest Hits cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — inf. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night — inf. muz., wywiady z artystami 23.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV’s Post Modern — znane utwory, popularni wykonawcy 1.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Muzyka nocą RTL Plus 6.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy 6.30 Magazyn poranny 8.30 Treff am Alex — magazyn inform.-muz. z Berlina 9.05 Ojciec Murphy — serial USA 9.55 Bogaci i piękni — serial USA 10.20 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial USA 11.10 Kochany wujek Bill — serial USA 11.35 Tic Tac Toe — telezabawa 12.00 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.30 Der Hammer — serial USA 12.55 Wiadomości 13.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial USA 13.30 Santa Barbara — serial USA 14.20 Die Springfield Story — serial USA 15.05 Dallas — serial USA 15.55 ChiPs — serial USA 16.45 Riskant! — telegra 17.10 Cena jest właściwa — telegra 17.45 Durchgedreht — video show 17.55 Wiadomości 18.00 Elf 99 — mag. na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Knight Rider — serial USA 20.15 Columbo: Diabelska inteligencja — serial USA 21.40 Explosiv — magazyn 22.45 L. A. Law — serial USA 23.50 Wiadomości 24.00 Służba w Wietnamie — serial USA 0.50 Walka z mafią — serial USA 1.40 Strefa zmroku — serial USA 2.05 Claudia — ang. film fab., 1986 3.25 Lot tęczowego ptaka — hol. film fab., 1988 5.05 After Hours — magazyn z Ameryki 5.15 Elf 99 Sat 1 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — telewizja śniadaniowa 8.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Duell der Leidenschaften 10.40 Shogun 11.35 Glücksrad 12.15 Bleib Gesund 12.40 Parada dnia 12.45 Tele-Börse — notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie — serial komed. USA 14.55 Wiadomości 15.05 Falcon Crest — serial familijny USA 16.00 Piękna i bestia — serial fantasy USA 16.55 Wiadomości 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! — telegra 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 Guten Abend, Deutschland — wiadomości 19.20 Glücksrad — show, po programie prognoza pogody 20.15 Hallo Heino! — progr. rozrywkowy 21.15 Der Arzt von Stalingrad — film fab. RFN, 1958 23.15 Fünf vor Zwölf — reportaż ekolog. 23.45 Wiadomości 24.00 SAT 1 Sport 2.00 Aufder Flucht — serial krym. USA